Vent frais
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Koba54: joyeux Noël !


**Vent frais**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Shaman King est l'oeuvre du grand Takei-sama.

**Note : **Joyeux Noël Koba ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir =)

* * *

><p>- Vous avez quelque chose de chaud ?<p>

Silva se tourna à moitié vers sa cliente. Jolie.

- Je vous sers un chocolat viennois ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Cependant Silva n'avait pas encore commencé à préparer le chocolat qu'une nouvelle personne s'accouda au comptoir.

- Un truc frais s'il te plaît Silva. Genre diabolo, mojito… Avec beaucoup de glaçons.

- Il fait un froid glacial dehors et tu veux un truc frais ? rigola Silva en préparant un chocolat chaud.

Il regarda avec amusement Horohoro secouer la tête pour chasser les flocons de neige de ses cheveux et son bandana.

- Glace, répondit simplement le shaman sous les vivats de Kororo.

Silva versa une quantité généreuse de chantilly sur la tasse de chocolat et planta une paille dedans.

- Et voilà ! lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée à sa jolie cliente. Ca fera 5$.

- 5$ ! s'exclama Horohoro. Mais c'est du vol !

Silva lui lança un regard noir sans trouver les mots pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires mais la cliente ne sembla pas tenir compte de la remarque de son voisin de comptoir.

- Merci Silva, déclara-t-elle en posant 5$ sur le comptoir et en prenant son chocolat. Je préfèrerai avec une cuillère, si tu veux bien.

- Bien sûr, tout de suite, répondit le Pache.

Horohoro lança un regard vers le chocolat chaud de sa voisine pendant que Silva cherchait une cuillère.

- Ca ne te fait pas envie ? sourit gentiment la jeune femme.

Horohoro leva les yeux sur son visage et resta stupéfait. Elle était belle. Avec un visage fin, de petits yeux mais un regard charmeur, un menton pointu. Mais ce qui s'imprima dans son esprit fut ses cheveux. Magnifiques, émeraudes, encadrant son visage, masquant à moitié son front, une fine mèche tombant devant ses yeux.

- Horohoro ? insista la jeune femme comme il ne répondait pas.

- Ah, heu, désolée Jun, j'étais ailleurs.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Il ne se souvenait pas que la sœur de Ren fût aussi belle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait les cheveux détachés et ça lui allait bien.

- Horo, ta boisson, le sortit de ses pensées Silva.

Il attrapa son verre.

- Combien je te dois ? Une fortune à coup sûr.

- Rien du tout, contra Silva.

- Tu me l'offres ? n'en crut pas ses oreilles Horohoro.

- Non, ta voisine te l'offre.

Horohoro rougit et n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Jun tout de suite.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, fit-il maladroitement, à moitié en colère.

- Ca me fait plaisir, lui sourit Jun.

Un sourire qui fit fondre Horohoro, comme le soleil fait fondre la glace.

- Ca te va bien les cheveux comme ça, lâcha le shaman d'Hokkaïdo.

- Oh !

Jun sembla embarrassée et Horohoro regretta sa remarque.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de les laisser ainsi, c'est désordonné, dit-elle très vite en cherchant dans un petit sac une pince noire.

- Je ne sais plus où j'ai laissé mes baguettes, avoua-t-elle d'un air embêté avant de mettre la pince dans sa bouche.

Elle remonta ses cheveux, puis récupéra sa pince d'une main et accrocha ses cheveux. Son visage, qui trahissait un mélange de gêne, de timidité et d'il ne savait quoi, se figea. Les expressions vivaces qui y figuraient s'effacèrent. Elle redevint la grande sœur de Ren. Moins jolie.

Elle plongea la cuillère dans sa tasse, en retira chantilly et chocolat et la porta à ses lèvres. Il fallut que Kororo tape Horohoro derrière la tête pour qu'il se recentre sur sa propre boisson. Son esprit lui sourit en rigolant et il le menaça du regard de se moquer de lui.

A cet instant, il se dit qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour revoir Jun sourire en étant détendue. Sans se contrôler. Sans porter de masque.

...

- Il veut nous voir essayer de changer le monde, hein ? lança Horohoro dans le vent.

Il était au sommet d'une colline surplombant la plage et la mer. Kororo était à ses côtés.

- Et bien il va voir ! On va créer de magnifiques champs de fukis.

Un rire léger retentit dans son dos et le fit se retourner. Jun était là. Son chignon était à moitié défait et une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage. Elle souriait. Elle était magnifique.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, simplement… Je trouve que c'est un rêve merveilleux et que c'est bien que tu continues d'y croire même après avoir perdu le Shaman Fight.

- Ah, merci, rit Horohoro en rosissant.

Jun s'avança. Elle se plaça à côté de lui au sommet de la colline. Ses cheveux volèrent autour d'elle, semblant vouloir à tout prix échapper aux baguettes qui les maintenaient.

- Le vent est frais, hein ? fit Horohoro.

- Suzuka, murmura Jun.

Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme elle s'expliqua.

- C'est un prénom japonais qui veut dire « vent frais ».

- C'est joli, commenta Horohoro.

- Si j'avais une fille, reprit Jun doucement en reportant le regard à l'horizon, elle s'appellerait Suzuka.


End file.
